Hammocks
by alexcullen1
Summary: Deeks comes home one day with a surpise for Kensi. Established K&D! Cute fluff, please review!


**Hey everyone!  
So I had a pretty good response to my first Densi oneshot, so I decided to write another one! Let's see if this one get's the same reaction. It's still just fluffy cuteness. Established K&D. Please let me know what you think!**

**Love, **

**Alex**

**PS. Check out my other Tiva, Delena, and Densi fics!**

**DISCAIMER: I don't own NCIS:LA. **

**Hammocks**

"Honey look what I just got!" Deeks called as he walked in the door of his and Kensi's small two bedroom house.

"Please don't let it be another puppy." Kensi muttered under her breath as she looked down at Monty under her feet and their newest edition, a tiny black lab mix named Edison who was lounging next to his 'daddy'.

"I don't hear you guessing!" Deeks said as he entered the kitchen.

"That would be because I'm too terrified to guess. The last time you came home with something unexpected, we ended up with a new puppy." Kensi said with a smile that she was trying to mask with a glare.

"A what a wonderful puppy he's been." Deeks said as he leaned down to give Edison a pat on the head.

The small dog barked his agreement.

"Anyway this thing isn't alive, I promise." Deeks continued as he sat in the chair next to Kensi.

Kensi sighed, "What is it?"

"A hammock!" Deeks grinned like it was the greatest thing ever.

"A hammock." Kensi repeated with much less enthusiasm then her husband.

"Yes. C'mon Kens, be excited! Haven't you ever wanted a hammock?" He pleaded with her.

Kensi looked into his ocean blue eyes, "Nope. Can't say I have."

"Kensi!" Deeks groaned.

"What? Where do we even have space to put it?" Kensi replied going back to the mail in front of her.

"I'm going to put it right there in between those two trees. And in a couple of hours, you my dear will be sipping a beer underneath the stars with yours truly." Deeks claimed with bravado.

Kensi laughed "I'll take you up on the beer. Let me know if you need some help. I know the directions confuse you sometimes."

Deeks gasped a hand over his heart, "Oh you wound me, Fern!"

He said this as Kensi walked out of the kitchen laughing the whole way.

Deeks turned to look down at the two dogs. "C'mon boys. Let's get this thing built and prove to mommy that we're competent."

He clapped his hands together twice. The dogs simply went back to sleep.

"Alrighty then." Deeks said. "Shot down by the dogs." He went outside to set up his new toy.

For the next few hours, Deeks made his way through the long process of setting up the web of ropes. Granted he spent nearly three-quarters of an hour trying to find the English version of the instructions. Before dark, Kensi peeked out the window surprised to see her husband tying the last knot around the tree. She continued to watch as he stepped back to admire his handiwork. Kensi couldn't help but admire Deeks' impressive back that stretched his sweaty t-shirt to its limits.

Deciding it would be a good idea to test out the hammock, Deeks went to sit down, and ended up flat on his back. After several more failed attempts, Kensi was almost on the floor from laughing so hard.

"Need some help there?" She laughed as she walked into the backyard.

"Nope. I….got it!" Deeks struggled as he situated his butt on the ropes. Then he proceeded to flip backwards off of it. Kensi burst out laughing yet again.

"Oh yeah? Let's see you do it while I get something to drink." Deeks said as he brushed himself off.

Five minutes later, Deeks walked outside and saw his beautiful wife swaying lazily in the hammock.

"What…how did….What?" Deeks sputtered walking to her side.

"I am one with the hammock." Kensi teased as she reached for her beer.

"Ninja." Deeks muttered as he maneuvered himself on the swinging bed.

"You make me fall out of the thing and I'm going to hurt you." Kensi threatened as the hammock tilted ominously.

Her worry wasn't needed, finally successful the pair snuggled together and sat in silence for a little bit, just watching the stars appear in the rapidly darkening sky.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Kensi said after a bit.

"Hmmm?" Deeks replied.

"We got a wedding invitation from Tony and Ziva today. They finally got their act together."

"Good for them. Guess Gibbs let them break Rule #12. Thank god Hetty never had any rules like that." Deeks said.

"No, Hetty just threatened you with her letter opener." Kensi laughed.

Kensi, Deeks, and the rest of the LA team had met their DC counterparts on an op a couple of months ago. They had all become fast friends. The DC team had come out to celebrate Deeks and Kensi's wedding a few months ago.

They continued to talk as the moon rose higher and they rocked side to die in their new hammock.

"This was a good idea." Kensi admitted as she snuggled closer to the warmth of the man beside her.

"I'm glad." He replied placing a kiss on top of her head.

For the next couple of hours they swayed in their hammock. It became one of the best ideas that Deeks had ever had. On nice nights, like this one, they sat in their hammock and talked about everything and nothing, bringing them closer and even more in love.

FIN

**I had to put a little Tiva in there!**


End file.
